lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Huo Qizhou
Huo Qizhou is a character in Love Nikki. He is the former general of Lor River City. Bio Personality Huo Qizhou is arrogant and cowardly, and did not take the threats to Cloud City seriously enough for him to involve his own army despite multiple people urging him to act. He had a careless demeanor, which alarmed those who wanted to help with the situation. History Year 680 Huo Qizhou was promoted to general of Lor River City around this year.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Lunar's Determination He was alerted to the impending attack on Cloud City by the North Army. However, despite calls to action by Lunar,Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Plead in Luochuan City Zhong Lizi, and Nikki, he did not send the army of Lor River City to reinforce Cloud City. His only action was to burn down all the villages and roads in the path of the North army in order to slow them down, intending to attack them once they were fatigued. During his time as general, he also stopped all mail from going into Cloud City, which prevented Lunar from getting a last letter from her mother before she visited the Lor River City military camp herself. Following Nidhogg's successful occupation of the city and Lunar's death at his hands, Nikki and her friends made it out of Cloud City and went to Lor River City to meet with Huo Qizhou again and warn him that Nidhogg would likely attack the other cities in Cloud next. He was shocked at the news that Nidhogg had used violence and invoked the Blood Curse. When he learned that the Iron Rose from Pigeon had assisted, he begged Nikki to invite them in so that they could join forces, refusing to hear that they were no longer involved.16-6 Airship's Lies Following the news, Huo Qizhou was determined to recapture Cloud City himself despite Counselor Zhu Ruosheng, the military advisor to Lor River City, telling him that new orders were on the way. Despite Huo Qizhou's insistence that Nikki and her friends stay at the military camp, Zhu Ruosheng and Zhong Lizi helped them escape in the night.16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote Zhong Lizi confronted Huo Qizhou, detailing exactly where he went wrong and telling him that the Imperial Court will put him on trial. In response, Huo Qizhou locked Zhong Lizi in a cell for half a month for his "arrogance".16-Side Story 1 Angry Reproach of Huo Qizhou However, before his sentence was over, an emissary from Cloud Capital arrived with the orders that Huo Qizhou was to be relieved of duty and Zhong Lizi was to take his place as General.16-Side Story 2 Fortune Comes with Disaster Relationships Lunar Huo Qizhou viewed Lunar as innocent and too young to be involved in war. When she traveled all the way to Lor River City to request assistance, he proposed that she stay at the military camp to make a battle plan rather than return to Cloud City, which offended her due to how much danger Cloud City was in. She urged him to take action and was greatly saddened by his unwillingness. When he revealed that it was him who had burned down the roads around Cloud City, she was reduced to shocked anger. Zhong Lizi Zhong Lizi worked as a military officer under Huo Qizhou, but was frustrated and disappointed by his lack of action. His anger culminated in a confrontation of Huo Qizhou following Lunar's death, in which he called Huo Qizhou's tactics cowardly and detailed all three of Huo Qizhou's most significant mistakes. In response. Huo Qizhou locked him up for half a month, until an emissary from Cloud Capital relieved Huo Qizhou of duty and promoted Zhong Lizi to his place. Name by Server References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters